


P O I S O N - 100 Theme Challenge

by Cadet Ren (TitanFodder)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Horror, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Cadet%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We must through much tribulation escape from the kingdom of England." Young Peter Valutor was a childhood friend to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. What Ciel never realized, however, is that Peter is nothing more than a rebel to the crown during the American Revolution. (Warning: Rating subject to change, 100 Theme Challenge, No pairings as of yet, Bible quotes in here as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	P O I S O N - 100 Theme Challenge

The rain beat down on the windowpane gently, the skies darkened from the clouds of water and the natural shadows of night had just settled over the manor. A single blue eye had been gazing out the window for quite a while, since the rain had first started an hour or two ago, and it had been fixated on the small drops that gathered together and streamed down the glass. He had been nearly motionless in the drawing room, his tea rapidly cooling as it swirled lightly in the porcelain teacup sitting in his lap between his hands. The only sound there had been was the sound of the rain pattering against the roof, not to mention the light footsteps of the raven-haired butler moving around him, slicing a piece of cinnamon crumb cake for the young earl seated only feet away from him. The tall man had looked to the other with a curious expression as he handed him the ceramic saucer with a dessert fork. 

“Perhaps your guest’s carriage wasn’t able to succeed in arriving at Earl Valutor’s estate to retrieve him…” Sebastian, the butler to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the head of the Phantomhive servants, spoke quietly.

“I have my doubts…” Ciel said almost as softly as a whisper. “We would have received a notice if that had been the case.”

“Conceivably the horses may have slipped in some muck that formed due to the rain.” He suggested. “A horse’s leg can be broken quite easy in this instance.”

“… maybe.” Ciel had rarely shown any sort of emotion towards anything, but the way he took a bite of the cake before him displayed the slightest bit of disappointment in the fact that Earl Peter Valutor might not make it.

Suddenly a young blonde man opened the door to the drawing room, drawing the attention of Ciel and Sebastian to his direction.

“Young master, a carriage has appeared here.”

Sebastian looked him over. “Thank you Finnian, I will handle it from here.” Sebastian stepped out of the room, shooing Finnian away as well.

A small smile formed at the edges of the blue-eyed boy’s lips, when he was sure no one could see him. Peter was there now.

***

Sebastian opened the large doors of the mansion, where outside stood a boy, neither older nor taller than Ciel, accompanied by six servants, one of which had been his butler, the others being common servants, every one of them clad in a long cloak, there to wait on his every whim. 

“You must be the steward of the Phantomhive manor.” Peter looked upon the taller male as his butler, later to be known as Seraph McClellan, spoke to him. “This is my master, Lord Peter Valutor of the Valutor estate. We are here upon invitation by the Earl Phantomhive.”

“I beg your sincerest pardon, though there is a steward of the house, that man is not me.” He motioned for them to walk inside. “Please, do come in now. My master has awaited your arrival.” 

Sebastian took their cloaks and hung them neatly in a row from shortest to tallest next to the door as the Earl and his servants entered. Peter looked about with curiosity, seeing some of Ciel’s fiancé’s ‘decorations’. “My, my… Ciel has changed quite a bit in his palates of adornments hasn’t he?” He voiced more to himself than anyone specific.

“His betrothed is to be thanked for this… lovely… parlor… décor, unfortunately.” Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and turned to the young bluenette standing atop the stairs that led to the second story. Everyone’s eyes fell onto Ciel, as a matter of fact, who was smiling slightly but barely seen.

“It’s been too long, Peter. Tell me you’ve missed me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far because there's probably going to be a lot more of it to come. For all of you who got that Fullmetal Alchemist quote (sort of) at the end, kudos, Nothing sexual between these two though. Not yet anyway. Will it happen, will it not happen? I can't tell you yet, I haven't written that far. Teehee~. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this so far and please don't hesitate to tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could improve on, and such and such.
> 
> Until the next chapter...
> 
> Farwell~


End file.
